Laundry treating appliances, such as a washing machine in which a drum defines a treating chamber for receiving and treating a laundry load, may implement cycles of operation that may vary according to the size of the laundry load in the drum. The size of the laundry load may be manually input by a user through a user interface or may be automatically determined by the washing machine during a cycle of operation. With manual input, the user may overestimate or underestimate the load size, leading to a treating performance that may be less than optimal.
Known washing machines may be programmed to perform one of several methods to automatically determine load size during a cycle of operation, such as by correlating an output of the motor that drives the drum. In such a case, a load size indicated by the washing machine may be treated by a user as inaccurate based upon the user's observations of the load in the drum. In response, the user may adjust a treating cycle to reflect the user's conclusion that the load size is other than the size indicated by the washing machine. This also may lead to a treating performance that may be less than optimal.